


Faith Trust And Pixie Dust

by TheOrgasmicSeke



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Peter Pan Fusion, Childhood, Fantasy, Hijack, M/M, hiccups had a rough childhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1265668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOrgasmicSeke/pseuds/TheOrgasmicSeke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd lost everything. He thought there was noting left for him in this world anymore. Until the boy from the stories his grandmother told him as a child appears. Perhaps Hiccup has a reason after all. He just has to believe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faith Trust And Pixie Dust

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, let's start simple. This was some random thing I decided to write for the heck of it. That's about all I can say.
> 
> Disclaimer: Well you know what doesn't belong to me. Just the story does.
> 
> Warnings: Kinda yaoi? I mean, it is a little bit. Nothing big. MaleXMale so if you don't like that, leave. Its not beta-d But I did my best

When children are young, they are told many stories. They are told of the Tooth Fairy, Santa Clause, The Easter Bunny and even the Boogyman. They are told of fairies, princesses, godmothers and true love. Stories filled with magic, hope, love, faith, and happy endings. Because a child needs such a thing in their life. Without it, they would grow cold and lose the childhood innocence that they need to survive this cruel world. But really, that's all they were. Stories. Tales of nothing but lies. Reality is something that can not be ignored. Children hope and they dream. But in the end, a harsh cruel world is all that awaits them.

At least that was what Henry "Hiccup" Haddock thought about the world. At only the age of fifteen, he had seen and felt his own share of the world's cruelty. He was never like other children growing up. He was forced to grow up way before his time and that caused a distance between the other children in his village. Hiccup was a strange kid to the other children. The boy never smiled and he hardly spoke. But Hiccup had his reasons that young children just wouldn't understand.

Europe was at war. Death and destruction crowded the country and it even reached as far as the town of Berk, Greenland. It was a medium-sized city. It wasn't small enough to be considered a village but it also wasn't large enough to be considered a city. As time went on, it was leaning more toward the city aspect. It wasn't like London though. Much smaller thus it was only considered a town. And the largest town in all of Greenland at the time. Considering the land was much harder to inhabit than other countries. Berk was the best place to settle down at the time. There were other small villages spread about but Berk was an ocean side town. The perfect place for import and export. It was something the town was well-known for.

But the war had reached them. They had thought they would be safe having being so far north but that had ended up meaning nothing. Berk turned into a war zone, buildings blown up into pieces and black dust littering the streets. The dead were piling up and the orphanage was getting much too full. Hiccup saw all of this full force. With his own innocent green eyes. Years of war turned the male into quite a bitter soul.

"Isn't this pretty, Hiccup?" The male lifted his head from his book to see his grandmother before him. In her wrinkled hands, there was a small glass figure. The figure had glistening wings and stood on one leg as it seemed to reach for the sky. It was a fairy. Something his grandmother loved more than anything. Something Hiccup never understood. But the seven-year old loved his grandmother more than anything. So he carefully took the glass figure from her hands and vigilantly turned it over in his small freckled hands. Bright green eyes searched the figure before he glanced back up at his grandmother.

"Very..." He answered softly, giving her a faint smile before returning his eyes to the glistening glass fairy.

"Fairies are Magical little creatures, Dear. Their fairy dust can even make you fly." Her voice was soft but the excitement was clear in her tone.

Hiccup snapped his eyes up at his grandmother. "Magical?" He asked softly, his childhood innocence shining through. His grandmother smiled at that look in his eyes, the hope making her feel as if the boy hadn't lost his childhood yet. She rocked slightly in her chair, feeling a little proud of herself. "Can fairies bring papa back?"

That... Was not something the woman had expected. Venda was completely taken back by the question her grandson had asked her. How could she even begin to respond? She glanced away from the boy, letting her eyes gaze over the collection of figurines she had accumulated over the years. "Fairies.." She began, "Have a much different type of magic, Henry."

The seven-year old's eyes grew cold and the color drained from his freckled face. A scowl came across his thin lips as his fingers released the glass fairy. It fell to the wooden floor, landing on its head and cracking. Hiccup paid it no mind as he turned his back on his grandmother. "Than magic is useless." He glared at the broken fairy, his eyes glistening with unshed tears before he stomped out of the room.

Venda sighed softly as she leaned from her chair to pick up the broken fairy. She cradled the now wingless figure in her hands. "Faith, trust... And pixie dust..." She smiled softly, brushing her thumb over the small fairy's face. "A boy his age should not have a face like that... A boy his age should believe."

"Mama..." The woman flinched at that broken voice, her eyes rising to meet those of her daughter. The twenty-seven year old looked horrible. Her brown hair was a mess atop her head and her green eyes were red from crying but sunken from her lack of hope. "How... How am I supposed to keep going?" Her voice broke as she spoke, her arms tight around herself as she looked desperately at her mother.

Venda put down the broken fairy on the table beside her chair before standing to walk over to her shaking daughter. "For Henry, dear." She wrapped her arms around her shaking child, bringing her close to her chest, letting the girl cry. "He needs his mother."

Val shook her head against her mother's hold. "I-I can't even look at him!" She busted into tears, breaking away from her mother to look at her frantically. "He looks just like his father!" Her shoulders shook violently as she sobbed in her hands, unable to contain control over her emotions.

Venda gathered her daughter in her arms once again before the girl could collapse to the floor. "Shhhh." She whispered softly, petting the back of Val's head. ""It will all be okay. You'll get thought this."

But Venda was wrong. So very, very wrong. A week later her daughter was found by the river, washed up with no life in her. She had jumped from the bridge, taking her own life and leaving Hiccup behind. Something Venda had never thought her daughter would do. But losing her husband had taken its toll on the woman and she couldn't go on.

Hiccup was left in his grandmother's care after his mother's death. The boy didn't mind. In fact, he didn't even cry at her small funeral. There were too many deaths anymore for anyone to care about a funeral. It was a simple burial that only Hiccup and his grandparents happened to be at. These days, most people didn't even bother to show up at the burial. But Venda thought it important to respect her daughter and watch as she was forever laid to rest beside the man she loved.

"Grandma?" Venda glanced up at her grandson's voice, a faint smile coming to her lips as she tucked him into bed. "When will you leave me too?"

Again, the seven-year old had stunned his grandmother. "Pardon?"

Hiccup raised his green eyes from his bed cover to look up at her. "Papa left. Now mama... When are you leaving too? So I ready."

"Oh my sweet angel." Tears came to her eyes but she forced them away as she knelt on the bed beside him to gather him in her arms. "They didn't leave you by choice, dear." Though perhaps that was a tiny lie on his mother's part. "It's not your fault. I'm not leaving you."

Hiccup shook his head, pulling back slightly from her embrace. "You'll leave me too. Don't lie."

"Sweetie..." She sighed softly before an idea popped into her head. "How about I tell you a story? To get your mind off of this."

Hiccup blinked before nodding. "Oh... Kay."

Venda tucked her grandson back into bed and finally told him the best bedtime story she ever knew. Though it wasn't just a story...

It was the first time Hiccup heard the story of Jack Frost. A brave young male who took her to Neverland. Her first love. She told Hiccup about their adventures, the fairies, the mermaids, the indians and captain Black. She felt twelve all over again telling her grandson about her adventures. Jack Frost was a brave handsome boy, who took charge and was never afraid of anything. He was a boy of legend. A boy Hiccup had heard his grandmother mention in passing since he was a baby. But he never knew who he really was until now.

"But grandma, people can't fly." Hiccup pointed out, interrupting her story about the time Jack took her to Skull rock.

"Oh but you can! With pixie dust. And happy thoughts."

"Fairies don't-"

Venta clasped her hands over her grandson's mouth rather suddenly which startled the boy. "Every time someone says that, a fairy falls dead."

Hiccup pushed her hands away, his eyes narrowing slightly. "It's a nice story grandma but that's all it is. A story."

Venta was disappointed. It had kept his mind off of his mother's death but it didn't do what she had hoped. It didn't give him faith or hope. It didn't make him _believe_.

Over the years, Venta would continue to tell Hiccup stories of Jack Frost and the Lost Guardians, young boys who had become lost but now looked after Neverland. They were wonderful stories. Filled with adventure and fun. But Hiccup would always say the same thing at the end...

"It's just a story."

Hiccup was much too young to have lost all faith in the world. But he lived during a time of war and death. He'd lost his father to the war and then his mother to her own hand. He'd lost friends. Some killed in the bombing while other's had been taken away to other towns after their parents had been killed. So much death... so much despair... She couldn't really blame him for feeling the way he did.

It was three months after Hiccup's thirteenth birthday when his grandfather passed away. He was sick and suddenly, he was gone. Hiccup changed that day. He locked himself away inside himself. He spoke to no one but his grandmother and tha was only a few words at a time. He lost all his friends, though there wasn't many left as it was. He had no intention of making new friends since he spent all of hs time locked in his room, reading his books. Hiccup had come to believe that he was cursed. Everyone around him would die. So he chose to not get close to anyone any more. He didn't want people to keep dying because of him.

And yet, Venta still tried to tell him stories of Jack Frost. Eventually, Hiccup just shut them out. Magic wasn't going to bring his mother, father, grandpa, or Astrid back. They were gone and they were never coming back. So why believe? It wasn't going to help him.

Then, like Hiccup had always known, his grandmother passed away a week before his fifteenth birthday. He was certain he was cursed then. Everyone he ever loved was gone. Now he was alone and stuck in an orphanage full of other children who had lost everything just like him. There, he learned he wasn't the only child who had lost their entire family to war. There were so many children like him there. So he did feel less alone.

He did make friends with a few children but every time he did, not long after they would be adopted or just disappear. He knew he was cursed... He was only at the orphanage for four months before he ran away. That night changed his life forever.

Hiccup ran as fast as his feet could carry him down the cold dark cobble stone street. Snow covered everything and glistened slightly in the moon light. It was a beautiful night but Hiccup paid it no mind. The bitter cold wind blew through his shaggy brown hair as he ran, his boots clicking against the stone. People on the street glanced at him as he ran by but they paid him no mind really. He ignored them anyway. He was almost home. He felt a wave of relief wash over him when he two-story cottage came into view. He pushed himself forward, increasing his speed as he neared the house he had called home his entire life.

He ran up the steps to the front door and paused at the front door, bending over slightly to catch his breath. He panted lightly, his breath coming out in puffs as he shuffled through the pocket of his ragged jacket. His fingers brushed against the ice-cold cast iron key in his pocket before wrapping around it. He grinned slightly as he pulled it out, his eyes glistening as he looked it over. This was his key. This was his home. His grandparents had left it to him and now it was his. He shoved the key into the lock, turned it and pushed open the heavy door . He quickly scurried inside, using his full body weight to push the door closed against the bitter wind. He turned the lock once the door was closed and let his back rest against it as he tried to catch his breath.

Moonlight lit up the home, giving Hiccup a warm familiar feeling. This was the home he had grown up in. He smiled faintly at the familiar home that he had grown up in. He knew the people at the orphanage wouldn't come after him. He was just one of hundreds of children. Once they realized he was missing, which would probably be a while, they still wouldn't care. He was one less kid they had to take care of. Now, he was on his own.

He finally caught his breath and pushed off the door to head upstairs. The house was dark but the moonlight through the windows gave enough light so he could see where he was going. The house was silent as he made his way down the hallway to the door at the end. He pushed the door open and slipped inside before closing it behind him. The large bay windows let moonlight slip in and cast a white glow over the entire room. His room. His bedroom.

Hiccup was finally home. It was cold and dark but it was home. Nothing had changed since he left. He walked to the center of the room, glancing around. It was a little dusty but still home. He walked over to the large window to open it. It took him a moment to finally get the lock undone and tried to push it open. The window used to never open but he needed to air out the room no matter how cold it was. With strength he wasn't aware he had, he pushed open the open the window with a creak. He nodded to himself once he had, a cold wind blowing through the window and nipped at his nose. He shivered slightly and stepped away from the window, his flushed face feeling a bit better thanks to the cool wind.

Hiccup went over to his bed and got to his knees to reach under it. He felt around for a while before his fingers connected with the box he was looking for. He grabbed a hold of it and tugged it out, smiling softly at the familiar shoe box. He sat in the middle of his floor, atop the rug and sat the box down before him. For a moment, he only stared at it, his legs folded under him as he took a deep breath. A cool wind blew in from the window but he paid it no mind as he reached out to pull the lid off the box. He peered inside to see the collection of photos that he had started years ago.

Carefully, he reached inside and grabbed a random picture from the box. He eyed it, feeling his eyes starting to sting as he stared at it. The picture was of him at the age of six with his mother and father on either side of him. He remembered when the photo was taken. It had been a happy day. A family outing that his mother insisted they get a picture of.

Hiccup forced those thoughts away as he reached in to grab another photo, letting the other fall to the floor. His grandmother was in this picture and his eyes started to sting once again. He repeated this process till pictures were scattered on the floor around him and tears were streaming down his cheeks. He couldn't hold them back anymore. Tears were flowing. Tears he had never shed. Tears for his father, for his mother, for Astrid and for his grandmother. Now, more than ever, he felt alone.

Hiccup was too preoccupied to notice the window creak open a little more. He choked on a sob when he came across a picture of himself and his grandmother.

"Y-You promised me... You p-promised you'd n-never leave." He spoke between choked sobs as he clutched the picture to his chest. "Y-You lied to me." He hissed before ripping the picture in half, angrily. "M-Magic doesn't exist. Hope gets you no where. Faith, trust and pixie dust?" He growled, throwing the pieces of the picture away from him. "Poppycock."

"Boy, why are you crying?"

Hiccup gasped at the new voice and snapped his head to the window. A boy about his age , maybe a little older, was squatting on the window sill, leaning against a rather long curved stick. His snow-white hair was ear length and a little messy, blowing in the soft wind. His skin was pale and he wore a strange blue jacket that looked like frost sprinkled along it. But what really caught Hiccups attention were his eyes. Bright blue eyes that glistened and seemed to glow in the moonlight. Those eyes were on Hiccup and a faint playful smile rested on his lips, his head tilted slightly at the brunette.

"W-Who are you?" Hiccup managed to finally say, though his voice was shaky, while he scrambled to his feet.

"Me?" The male stood, showing he was a few inches taller than Hiccup before floating into the air till he was only a few feet away from Hiccup. The snow haired male then landed to his feet, his strange staff tapping on the ground as he leaned against it with that same playful smile on his lips. "I'm Jack Frost. And you are?"

Hiccup mind had gone blank however. This male... He was Jack Frost? The hair... the eyes... the staff. They certainly matched his grandmother's stories. And he flew! Had his grandmother really been telling the truth this whole time? His head started to spin at the idea and he found he didn't know what to think. Maybe he was dreaming. Perhaps he was just so upset that his mind was creating a fake reality to preoccupy him.

"Hello?" Jack waved a hand in front of Hiccup's face, his eyes narrowing in slight concern at the blank expression the brunette wore. "You alive in there?"

Hiccup blinked, snapping out of his daze to only realize Jack was floating in front of him again. His breath hitched and his heart started to beat a little harder in his chest as he gazed up at the male. "H-Hiccup. Hiccup Haddok."

"That's a strange name, Hiccup." Jack said with that same playful smile as he placed his feet on the ground once more. "It's nice to meet you, Hic."

The brunette gasped softly at the nickname and swallowed hard. "Yeah... What are you doing here?" He asked while looking the male over. He was a few inches taller than Hiccup but they had similar body types. Lithe and toned. At least from what Hiccup could tell from that baggy jacket the male wore.

"I'm looking for Venta." He said with a shrug, leaning against his staff once again.

Hiccup's green eyes only widened slightly. "Why?"

Jack's lips twitched up, his smile growing. "Because I promised to come see her."

"Venta was my grandmother."

Jack's smile faded slightly. "Was?"

"Yes..." Hiccup looked away from the male to the floor, noticing a few of the pictures. "She... passed away a few months ago."

Jack stiffened slightly and Hiccup glanced up to see the pain flash in his eyes. The male's face lost all sense of amusement and he glanced away to the floor. "Oh..."

Hiccup swallowed hard once again, his eyes widening slightly. "Y-You really knew her?"

Jack nodded, letting out a soft sigh as he started to float again, pulling his staff across his stomach while his fingers played with it idly. "She went with me to Neverland once... I forgot how quickly people age... How fast time moves here." He frowned, his brow furrowing as he stared at the staff.

Hiccup could tell how upset the other was. It was bluntly obvious and the brunette felt a little bad for the fact that he had never believed his grandmother. "She... told me about you." His cheeks flushed slightly when Jack snapped his head at him. "A lot."

Jack's feet were on the ground once again and he took a few steps toward Hiccup, his face lighting up. "Did she really?"

Hiccup nodded. "Ever since I was little... She told me stories of your time together. I... I never believed her." He glanced down, a little ashamed of himself.

"Why not?"

The brunette didn't answer as he moved to sit on the floor once again. Maybe this was all in his head. But that didn't make him feel any better about the way he had treated his grandmother. He should have believed her... He bit his lower lip as he pulled his legs to his chest; hugging them as his chin rested on his knees.

Jack watched the boy for a moment before lifting off the floor to float around him. He circled the boy, looking over the pictures scattered on the floor before settling in front of the other male in the air. "Are they your family?"

"They were..." Hiccup mumbled softly. "They're all gone now."

Jack blinked at his statement. He looked over the boy, taking in his body language before nodding to himself. He landed on the floor on his knees as he reached forward. He carefully placed his hand on Hiccup's cheek. "That's why you were crying." He stated, brushing his cool thumb over Hiccup's tear stained cheek.

The brunette's pale cheeks flushed slightly at the gesture. He wasn't used to being touched by anyone. After a while, he even got to the point that he wouldn't allow his grandmother to even touch him. Hiccup snapped out of his daze and half-heartedly smacked Jack's hand away from his face. "I'm alone."

The frost sprite let out a faint sigh as he sat back on his knees. Ice blue eyes glanced around at the pictures before landing on one in particular. He laid his staff on the floor beside him so he could pick up the two pieces of the ripped picture. Curious green eyes watched as Jack put the to pieces back together. "Venta was your grandmother..." Jack said off handedly as he tilted his head at the picture. "You have the same eyes."

"Yea..." Hiccup nodded. He'd heard that most of his life. He had his grandmother's forest green eyes.

"You miss her." Jack placed the picture on the ground, keeping the two ripped pieces together as he did so. He met Hiccup's forest eyes with his own Ice ones. "I miss her too."

Hiccup bit his lower lip as he thought on the stories his grandmother had told him. "From what she told me... You two had a lot of fun."

"We did." He smiled sadly.

"I didn't believe her stories..." Hiccup shifted his eyes to the picture on the floor. "They were so happy... The stories I mean. But the world I knew... The world I _know_ is so cruel. I thought she made them up to make me feel better." His eyes began to sting again. "To give me faith... To make me believe." His body started to shake so he hugged his knees tighter. "But I never believed her... They were true this whole time and I..." His voice became softer as he squeezed his eyes closed. "She wasn't lying to me. She never lied to me... She..." He buried his head in his knees. "She didn't mean to break her promise."

Two strong arms wrapped around Hiccup's small frame and he was pulled into Jack's lap without a fight. Hiccup cried against the other's chest, unable to dismiss the cold that enveloped him. Jack was real. He could _feel_ how real he was. His touch was like a bitter wind but it was _real_. Jack's cool hand was petting his hair softly in a comforting motion and his eyes just focused on the floor as he tried to get the male to stop crying.

It was a while before Hiccup finally calmed down. He was drained by the time he pushed away from Jack. He managed to release years of pent-up frustration and pain. Hiccup felt a little embarrassed as he pushed away from Jack, sniffing. But the frosty sprite wrapped his arms around the brunette a little tighter.

"You should come to Neverland with me." Jack said with a smile, his blue eyes sparkling.

Hiccup quickly shook his head, his hands pressing against Jack's chest. "I don't think so."

"Please?" He reached up and whipped a few stray tears from the brunette's face. "You won't be alone anymore. It's time for you to learn what it's like to be a kid again."

"I'm fifteen. I don't need to learn."

"Sure you do!" Jack grinned that playful grin at him. "No matter how old someone is, they still have a child a heart!"

Hiccup bit his lower lip as he searched jack's glistening blue eyes. He saw the innocence and honesty in them. "I..."

"Please?" Jack asked once again. "You deserve to be happy. I won't leave you here alone. You're Venta's grandson. She wouldn't want you to be left alone like this and I won't let that happen either. The lost guardian's and I will be your family now."

Hiccup huffed slightly, rolling his eyes as he glanced away. "I guess you won't take no for an answer, will you?"

"Nope." Jack grinned.

"Fine..." Hiccup finally caved in. "I have nothing here anyway."

"Great!" Jack exclaimed while hugging Hiccup a little tighter to him. It was then that the brunette noticed they were floating in midair. He squeaked in surprise and practically clung to Jack which caused the male to chuckle deeply. He floated down till their feet were on the ground once more and he released Hiccup. "Now we need pixie dust!" He snapped his fingers, his eyes glistening playfully.

A ball of white light suddenly flew through the open window and circled the room before settling before Jack. Hiccup blinked in surprise and leaned a little closer to get a better look at he ball of white light. Green eyes widened at the sight. It was a fairy. A beautiful pale fairy. With white wings, snow-white hair and a beautiful ice blue dress. She matched Jack in every way.

"She's beautiful..." Hiccup gasped out softly.

"This is Periwinkle. Peri, this is Hiccup. Venta's grandson and the newest lost Guardian!" Jack spoke with a grin though he paused for a moment. "Or maybe not. He's more special than that. I'll think of a title for him later." He waved a hand as Periwinkle started to speak. It sounded like tiny bells ringing to Hiccup's ears and he wondered what she was saying. "She says to thank you for calling her beautiful."

Hiccup nodded, still not completely believing what he was seeing. A real live fairy. "Well she is. She looks like snow. Like you."

Jack grinned and Hiccup was finding it was something he really liked. "Set him up Peri!"

Periwinkle saluted Jack before starting to circle Hiccup in the air. White glistening dust started to fall from her, landing on the male who couldn't help but giggle softly at the cool sensation. It felt like snow falling on him. Once he was dusted in the white glistening dust, Periwinkle flew back over to Jack's side and hovered in the air. They both waited for a moment, staring at Hiccup who only stared back in return.

"Hm." Jack tilted his head, picking up his staff from the floor as he took a few steps toward the brunette. "Do you trust me?"

"Do I have a choice?"

Jack rolled his ice blue eyes. "Do you?"

Hiccup thought on that for a moment. Did he trust this male? A boy who appeared at his window and promised him a new life? A possibly better life where he wouldn't be alone anymore? "...Yes."

"Do you believe?"

"Believe in what?"

"In me." Jack put emphases on those words. His brow of furrowed and he seemed genuinely worried that Hiccup didn't believe in him.

The brunette glanced at Periwinkle before shifting his eyes back to Jack. "I do now."

"Hm..." Jack leaned against his staff in thought. "What about happy thoughts? Are you thinking happy thoughts?"

Hiccup just blinked. "Happy thoughts?"

Jack nodded, his eyes scanning over the other male. "Yes. They lift you into the air." Jack floated up just to emphasize his point.

Hiccup nodded then closed his eyes as he tried to think about something happy. He stood there for a moment, Jack and Periwinkle watching him anxiously. But nothing came to him. He thought about his parents coming back but that was useless. He thought about a time before the war but he couldn't remember such a time. He thought about his grandmother. But all he could focus on was how ashamed he was that he never believed her. He let out a frustrated puff of air before opening his eyes. "I don't have any happy thoughts."

"Everyone has at least one happy thought." Jack descended til his bare feet touched the floor. "Think hard, Hic." He stepped toward Hiccup with a playful smile on his lips. "Getting a new family. That should make you happy." It should have but Hiccup couldn't help but think they would leave him too. "Um, not being alone anymore?" Still nothing.

"I don't remember what it's like to be happy."

Jack narrowed his eyes at those words. "Then I'll have to remind you."

"How?" Hiccup asked, rolling his eyes. "I don't think I have ever been truly happy. At least, not that I can remember."

Jack nodded at those words and pushed off of his staff. He released the staff as he stepped forward though the staff didn't fall. Periwinkle managed to catch it and it just stood there as she sat atop it. Before Hiccup could stop it, Jack reached forward, his cool hand grasping Hiccup's thin hip to pull them together. And then he bent down ever so slightly to brush his cool lips over Hiccup's slightly chapped ones. Hiccup froze at the action, his cheeks flushed darkly and his chest growing heavy. But the kiss was over quickly and Jack pulled back, that same smile on his lips.

Hiccup swallowed hard, his eyes wide as he looked into those ice blue eyes. "W-What was that for?!"

"When Venta kissed me, it made me happy. I thought it might work for you too." Jack said with a shrug.

Hiccup was amazed by the innocence of those words. "I'm a guy! It's different!" He snapped back.

"Oh? Is it?" Jack grinned, pointing down.

Hiccup blinked and glanced down just before his head hit the ceiling. He gasped in surprise and lost his happy thought almost instantly. Jack reacted quickly enough, catching the boy before he could fall to the floor.

"See? It worked." Jack pecked Hiccup's surprised lips once more. "Now think of that and you'll fly."

Hiccup opened his mouth to respond but Jack released him suddenly, causing him to fall. But before he could hit the ground, Hiccup thought of that kiss and he was floating.

"I knew it." Jack hovered beside the other, that grin on his lips. "You _can_ fly." The frost sprite grabbed his staff and flew to the window with Periwinkle beside him. He twisted around, his bare feet landing on the sill as he held his hand out to Hiccup. "Fly with me, Hic. Take my hand and fly to a place where you'll never have to grow up. I promise I won't let you fall ever again."

Hiccup flew over toward Jack, finding it to be a little easier than he first thought. All he had to do was think of where he wanted to go and he moved. He hovered in front of Jack, his mind twirling and debating as he stared at that outstretched hand. "I..."

"Come to Neverland with me and leave the pain behind. Fly with me and let me show you what it means to be happy."

Hiccup swallowed hard, his cheeks flushing as he glanced up at the other. "Does that mean you'll kiss me more."

Jack just grinned, his eyes flashing. "You bet it does."

Hiccup chewed on his lower lip before finally deciding to take a chance. He reached forward and grasped the other's cool hand, shaking slightly. He'd trust the flying frost sprite. Jack's eyes lit up when that warm hand wrapped around his own and he took off, pulling the other out of the window and into the cool night air.

"Are you ready? Second star to the right and straight on until morning." Jack said while pointing at the star they had to head toward with the hand holding his staff.

Hiccup swallowed hard before nodding. "Yes. I'm ready."

Jack squeezed his warm hand. "I won't let you fall."

The brunette glanced down, a wave of fear washing over him as he moved a little closer to Jack. "I know. I trust you." Hiccup said with a soft smile.

Jack's face lit up and he floated a little higher in the air, bringing Hiccup with him. "That's the first time I've seen you smile!" He grinned the grin that Hiccup was really starting to like. "I like it!" He pulled Hiccup higher till they were hovering over the roof. "Would you like to say goodbye?"

"No, I don't want to look back."

Jack nodded. "Let's go then." He led Hiccup up, over the rooftops and above the town. Then, they took off. Hiccup smiled softly, enjoying the feeling of the cool wind against his face as he flew beside Jack, Periwinkle not far behind them. He scanned over the town and found he wasn't actually sad to be leaving it. He really had nothing left for him here. Jack's cool hand reminded him that he was going to a better place now.

Periwinkle whizzed past them suddenly causing Hiccup to giggle faintly as the fairy twirled around, leaving a trail of white dust as she flew ahead of them. Hiccup glanced at Jack only to find the male was looking right back at him. He flushed slightly before releasing the male's hand to fly ahead of him. Jack chuckled and took off after the brunette, catching up to him and Periwinkle soon enough.

Hiccup was going to start a new life. A better one. And maybe, for once in his life, he would finally be happy. Jack Frost was going to make sure of that.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate ending things. I feel like I am just HORRIBLE at endings. It's actually the end of one chapter fr Hiccup and the Beginning of a new one. That I may or may not write. Who knows really. My writing comes in bursts.
> 
> I just LOVE this pairing with a passion. That is all.
> 
> Thanks for taking the time to read it. If you could leave a review, that would be pretty awesome too.
> 
> Thanks again
> 
> ~Addy~


End file.
